


Number One Hawk

by Poet2b



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet2b/pseuds/Poet2b
Summary: A One Shot of Clint getting pregnant, discovering who knocked him up, the ups and downs of being a pregnant male and welcoming change to the ever expanding Avenger family.All canon until after Ultron, then starts AU. Very much M/M relationships, don’t like, then don’t read. About four slash scenes, you are Warned. Do Not Own Marvel or Disney! For your and my own entertainment, also not beta'd so grammar mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Thor, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Number One Hawk

The battle of New York was won, everything seemed back to normal until Ultron happened. After defeating Ultron however, relationships were tested, formed or destroyed. If you were to look inside Stark Tower. Yes, it was back to its original glory, as requested by the man himself. All the employees were hard at work, with no occupants in the top ten floors. As for the Avengers, they were in their new facility/home in upstate New York. Even as we speak, Tony was driving up there now. He hadn’t seen his partners in three weeks. Now, you’re probably thinking partners, well let’s get you up to speed with that situation.

Right after defeating Ultron, Pepper left Tony for Happy and was now expecting their first child and had a great friendship with Tony now. Bruce and Steve who were both single and lonely got together once in a while to fulfill some enjoyments. However they knew having similar personalities that they were missing some relationship elements. Thor had quite an argument with Jane and went back to Asgard for a while. He came only when an emergency was called through the bifrost or when he wanted to. Natasha was never totally around. She would stop by every few months or so, to check up on her boys. That left Clint with the most painful testament to a relationship. Laura had gone into early labor during the battle and with not being able to get to a hospital fast enough, lost the baby. When Clint finally came home, she was sitting alone in the dark with a dead newborn in her arms, still attached to her. When it was all said and done, he was a divorced man. Laura ended up moving back to Illinois, where she was from with the kids. Clint still got to see them besides the everyday phone calls, however now he had to call ahead of time and fly out to visit them. Clint thanked God for being a Shield Agent and an Avenger, private jets and all.

Before getting back to the present, that was all three years ago. During those three years, Clint, Steve, Tony and Bruce all became close. It started small and then developed into this four part relationship that they created. Bruce and Steve finally got their missing elements when Tony and Clint joined them. 

Perfect timing, Tony had just parked the car. He walked through the living room, turned into the kitchen, stopped and smiled. There was Steve cooking dinner, while singing a song by the 70s band, The Eagles. He had his back turned, so when Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck he almost dropped the plate in his hand. 

“Tony, you’re back earlier than I expected. I was making you dinner.” he said while turning around in Tony’s arms. 

“Babe, Steve what did I do to deserve a great guy like you? Don’t answer that, dinner smells great. Where are birdie and green?”

“Green? That’s new. I’m right behind you enjoying the view. We missed you.” Bruce said. Steve had let go of Tony to get back to preparing and as soon as Tony was free, he flung himself toward Bruce and gave him a big sloppy kiss. 

Bruce hmmed and wrapped his arms around Tony, who broke away and asked,

“Wait, you didn’t answer me, where’s birdbrain?” with a frown. 

“Is Clint okay?” 

“Yeah. Sort of, he’s resting. He’s just getting over the flu. It wasn’t that severe, before you ask. Right now he just has a slight fever and is gaining more strength every day. He was dehydrated, however that’s leveled out from the gatorade that I forced on him.” 

“Oh. Geesh. Can I see him or is he still contagious?” Tony asked, making a face. Yes he teased Clint a lot, however when it came to him being sick or wounded Tony had a soft spot for Clint since they were both only human, not having help from a God, a serum or gamma radiation. Bruce gave a small laugh replying,

“No. He’s not contagious anymore. In fact he’ll be up and walking around in a day or two. If you want to go check on him, go ahead.” Bruce explained then went to help Steve set the table. Tony headed toward the bedroom and upon entering, decided not to turn on the light and went to sit on the bed next to Clint’s sleeping form. He still felt warm after removing his hand and then kissed his forehead, Clint stirred but didn’t wake up. Tony then quickly changed clothes, got freshened up and returned to the kitchen. The wooden table was set with three place settings, filled with freshly made food and two smiling faces with the open middle seat waiting for him. 

“Hell. It feels fucking awesome to be home.” Tony announced digging into his plate. His eyes lit up with the first bite and looked over at Steve.

“You actually made Indian food. Oh, baby this might be better than when Brucie makes it. No offense.” he said, turning toward Bruce. 

“Mmm. Not sure how I feel about that Tones.” Bruce said, smirking at him. 

“Please don’t start anything and thank you, Tony. I do appreciate it, however I did have help from Bruce. Change of topic, how did your trip go? Did you get everything squared away? Oh, how’s Pepper?” Steve started ranting off.

“Whoa, easy there old man. One thing at a time. My trip was fine, visiting Pepper and Happy made me realize I was coming back to my three favorite people. First everything is totally under control with Stark Industries. Even Pregnant and she runs my company better than me. That will change after the baby is born, I assume. Second, it might sound strange coming from me. It’s just disappointing that all four of us couldn’t be sitting here together for my homecoming dinner.” Tony explained. It almost clicked in their minds instantaneously, for they all quickly finished their meal with very little conversation. As they were starting to clean up and wash the dishes Tony was the one to make the suggestion.

“Why don’t we do this tomorrow and give Clint some company in bed. Hm.” 

“Fine by me.” Bruce said and turned to Steve. He smiled and nodded his agreement.

“Friday, please start the nighttime security procedure.” Tony announced, taking both Bruce and Steve by the hand and leading them back towards the bedroom. Clint was still laying in his original position from earlier and Tony once again didn’t turn on the light, asking Friday to only turn on the bathroom light. Bruce was the first into Bed after checking Clint. Then laid next to him on the end, just in case he needed attention in the middle of the night. Next came Steve, taking the other end of the bed, which left Tony in the middle with Clint and happily wrapped his arms around the recovering man. Who gave a small whimper.

“Shh. You're okay. We’ve got you, babe.” Tony whispered and kissed his cheek. They all fell asleep rather quickly.

AAAAAAAA

Clint made a full recovery two days later, as Bruce predicted. Then it was his turn to leave for a week and a half to visit his kids. When he returned, Steve was sent on a mission with Natasha for a winter soldier sighting. It seemed like fate didn’t want them to be together for more than a day or two. Steve’s return only proved it when Banner was called to give a lecture on the topic of nuclear molecules in DC for five days. Tony thought he was being tested and voiced this opinion to Clint and Steve, down in his lab.

“Okay, this is getting rather ridiculous. Don’t ya think? Or is it a coincidence? Is someone trying to break us up or something?”

“You really think someone’s going through all this, just to break us up?” Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. He was perched to Tony’s right, sitting on the table. A second later, Tony sighed, chucked his tool onto the table and sat down.

“I mean it all started when I went to New York and since then all four of us haven’t been in the same house for more than a day.”

“Guys. I’m not sure what’s going on. But can’t we just go eat dinner together tonight? We can discuss this then, if you want.” Steve spoke up, trying to get them out of the lab, hence he was standing by the doorframe. Tony lifted his head and saw the determined look on Steve’s face. Clint placed his hand onto Tony’s shoulder and squeezed it. They were silent for a few seconds.

“Excuse me, gentlemen. I am sensing that a car is headed for the house.” Friday’s AI voice spoke up. All three gave each other looks and quickly went to the front door. They were confused when all they saw was the road and the surrounding trees.

“Wow. I’m a little shocked that worked. Uh, Surprise.” came Bruce’s voice from behind them. The first one out of shock was Clint, who ran over and jumped into a hug and kissed him. He stayed there even when Steve came over and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek. Tony on the other hand pulled Clint away from him and took his place in Bruce’s arms. Clint wanted to pout, however Steve pulled him into his chest, then Clint relaxed. 

“Missed you guys. I was able to come home earlier than I thought. I also talked to some people and no one in this room is going anywhere for a few weeks. I pulled a card or two, so we can  _ all _ be together. How’s that sound?” Bruce asked, while pulling away from Tony. 

“That sounds, fan-fucking-tastic.” Clint announced first and melted more into Steve’s arms.

“I was going to say that, birdboy.” Tony scrowled, glancing over his shoulder. 

“I say, this calls for a celebration. Who wants a beer?” Steve asked.

“Sorry love. I have to let go and get the drinks.” Steve kissed Clint’s neck and then walked towards the kitchen. Clint was ready to pout again, thought twice and followed him instead. 

That night they ordered out, drank beer and just laid in bed enjoying each other’s company. The real fun would start sometime soon. 

AAAAAAAA

The first full week was pretty normal, going off to the lab or a run, sometimes training. Only difference was they would all find an excuse to touch each other. An arm around the waist, hand on the lower back or for Tony any way to touch the inner thigh. And if one person was alone for more than two hours, the others would interrupt and give an impromptu blowjob. Which always got the person to drop what they were doing and join them. All four enjoyed movie nights to just cuddle and relax. That was one of Steve's favorites. 

It had been creeping up more everyday for another week, until Clint and Tony couldn’t take it anymore. Bruce was just finishing making dinner and Steve was done with his training when they heard it.

“Oh! Tony! So good!” was shouted from behind their bedroom door. Steve and Bruce meet up by the door. As they opened the door, they smirked at each other, realizing it was the best part and didn’t interfere. Clint was gripping the headboard as he was kneeling on the bed, back to Tony. Tony’s chest was up against Clint’s back, holding his hips while fucking him hard. 

“Clint..I. I’m gonna..”

“Do it, Tony. I. I.” “Oh My...fuuucck!” Clint climaxed, went limp and fell onto the bed, ass still in the air, since Tony wasn’t done yet. Tony was only seconds later, giving a loud groan as he came inside Clint and then fell on top of him. He huffed out,

“That was so, so, long overdue. Thanks babe, I rather enjoyed that.” then kissed Clint’s shoulder. As he removed himself, Clint shifted and hmmed his sentiment. Bruce chuckled,

“I’m just glad Steve and I caught the final act.” Neither Tony or Clint even moved, just opened their eyes and smiled at them. 

“Come on over and join us. No. Better yet, give us a show of our own.” Tony then waggled his eyebrows. Steve then came out with two washcloths and handed one to Bruce, who thanked him. After they cleaned up their partners, Tony sat up with a smile on his face. Steve sat down and kissed him,

“Sorry. Maybe another time.” 

“Plus I just made dinner. Who’s hungry, besides me?” Bruce asked. 

“I know I am. Clint, Tony?” The next two sounds gave them their answers. Tony’s stomach growled and there was light snoring coming from Clint who had turned onto his right side. Steve and Bruce chuckled, as they were covering him up.

“Why does he always fall asleep after sex?” Tony retorted, after putting some clothes on.

“You do the same thing Tony.” Steve answered.

“Hey. I tend to do it only after I’ve been blissfully fucked. Arrowhead even does it after he tops one of us.” 

“Oh, the conversations you start, Tony. Well, I’m going to eat. Either of you coming?” Bruce asked while turning to leave the room. Tony’s stomach gave another growl just then. 

“Traitor. Oh alright, let us leave tweety to rest and go enjoy dinner.” 

AAAAAAAA

Another week later, in the laboratory, Clint and Tony were discussing their wild fantasies, when the other two walked in.

“That would be awesome.” Clint said. 

“Mmm. I do agree. However it would be fantastic if Thor joined us, too.” Tony said, with a grin. Steve and Bruce did a quick glance at each other.

“What are you two up to?” Bruce asked.

“I’m afraid to know the answer.” Steve whispered, mostly to himself.

“Oh. Um, Tony and I were discussing some sex fantasies. That’s all.” Clint blushed, actually looking ashamed. Tony gave him a look then asked,

“What about either or you? What would you guys like to try in the bedroom or any room for that matter?” rather nonchalantly. Steve blushed, while Bruce cleared his throat and spoke.

“Well, if you seriously want to know. I would like to try a double penetration, where you or Steve and I are both fucking Clint.” Not one of them was expecting that and were stunned for a moment. It only took a second for Tony to voice his opinion. 

“Well fuck Banner. That is something I can get on board with.”

“Yes. Let’s do that. Let’s go right now.” Clint almost shouted and grabbed both Bruce and Tony’s hands. Just then a sound was heard, a cough to be exact. The three turned to look at the Captain's face, which didn’t show much emotion.

“Um. I think I know what that is. Not sure if I’ve actually seen it done before. Not saying I don’t want to try. Just you know, um, generation gap.” he explained, then scratched the back of his head. Tony laughed and Clint confessed,

“Sorry Steve, kind of forgot about you there, for a second.”

“It’s fine.”

Bruce then spoke, 

“We can take it step by step. You can just watch and observe first.”

“If you're actually doing this tonight. I will just observe, then try it another night.” he said, looking at Clint. Clint walked over, placed his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him. 

“Another night is fine with me. Now, how about a ride to the bedroom.” he asked and wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Steve smiled at him and started walking toward the bedroom with the other two trailing behind.

AAAAAAAA

Steve was a quick learner, the next night was pretty much the same routine. Did their own thing during the day, then instead of Tony. Steve joined Clint and Bruce in their bed scapades, Tony’s words. A few days later Clint voiced his request, right at the dinner table.

“I think for tonight, I would like Steve and Bruce again, however with Tony fucking Bruce into me.” He kept eating even after three clanks of silverware were dropped onto the table. He looked up and saw three different facial expressions. Tony was smiling, Steve was surprised and Bruce was well, blushing. He was never totally on the receiving end, mostly he liked to top the others. That’s why Clint suggested it and loved how he got the scientist to look like that. 

“So, is dinner over then?” Tony asked, getting up from his seat. Steve rolled his eyes and announced,

“I would rather have everything put away or in the sink first. Go ahead, I’ll clean up and be right there.” he then got up and started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. It was silent until Bruce nodded to Tony, who took Clint’s hand and went off to the bedroom. He sighed and went over to Steve, placing his arms around him.

“I’m sorry. Who knew when they joined us, that we’d be hurried to have sex. Remember, we use to schedule time to do it. Kind of ironic, don’t ya think?” He nuzzled Steve’s neck. Steve laughed then said,

“Yeah. I think Tony’s a little worse than Clint though.”

“Mmm. Yeah, got to agree with that. Okay, let me help you, so we can get this done faster.” he gave Steve a quick kiss and they finished in record time. 

When they got to the bedroom, both Clint and Tony were already naked and Tony was giving Clint a blowjob. Steve and Bruce watched at first, then decided to strip their clothes off and joined them on the bed.

“Ohh. I can’t. Tony, I don’t want to come yet.” Tony kept going, ignoring him and then started playing with Clint’s balls. 

“Tony! Ple…” Clint was cut off when Bruce gave him a kiss to shut him up. Steve decided to play with Clint’s left nipple, while sucking on the other.

“Mmmmm.” was all you could hear from Clint. With all the sensations Clint was feeling he didn’t know what to do with his hands, which was a first for him. He couldn’t talk and warn Tony, however went rigid right before coming inside Tony’s warm, wet mouth. Bruce and Steve stopped what they were doing. After Tony finished and wiped his mouth, he sat up to look at Clint. He was about to say something snarky, when Clint beat him to it.

“So if that was the appetizer. Can’t wait to start the main course.” he said, sitting up on his elbows. Tony then asked,

“For someone who was married and has two kids. How is it that you are so into guys and likes to bottom so much?” It happened so fast, that neither of the three saw it coming. Clint had grabbed Tony with his legs and now was almost choking him with his knees.

“I am only going to say this once and that’s it. How do you know I wasn’t into guys before Laura. I thought you had dug deeper into our pasts, Stark. I’m not going to tell you about my past relationships because they don’t matter. What matters is that I love you guys. Now, I’m basically in the position that I want to be in, so let’s get this show on the road.” Clint explained, releasing Tony from his knees and laid back down on the bed. Tony rubbed his neck and looked to Steve and Bruce, they just shrugged. 

“Don’t tell me I ruined my own mood party.” Clint spoke up, still stretched out on the bed. That got Tony to raise an eyebrow at him, he suddenly thrust himself into Clint with one push without warning or preparing him.

“Oh, fuck.” Clint gasped out, grabbing Tony’s back and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Tony!” both Bruce and Steve exclaimed.

“You could have hurt him.” Of course, that was Steve.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” Clint squeaked out, he then opened his eyes to find Tony glaring down at him. Clint returned the glare, then totally forgot his idea and decided to reverse their positions. Using an old acrobatic move, swung his legs while pushing with his hands to flip them, so he was now straddling Tony. Tony looked up at him with a satisfied smirk and placed his arms behind his head. 

“Are you telling me I just did that for  _ your _ sake, tin man? You’re a bastard.” Lightly hitting him.

“Yeah. However I know you love this bastard. And that you should be feeling an inkling to move. It’s hard to keep still in your position. Also..” He was rambling, so Clint kissed him and started to move up and down on Tony’s cock. For Steve and Bruce’s part, who were watching the whole thing play out, decided to make the move that they all had been waiting for. Bruce went behind Clint and pushed him onto Tony’s stomach, said man wrapped his arms around Clint to hold him. Bruce proceeded to open Clint a little more and smothered some lube on his cock, before inserting himself alongside Tony’s. All three of them gave a loud groan almost simultaneously. Steve really wanted to draw them right now, they looked amazing tangled up together. Another time he thought before asking the three of them with concern in his voice.

“You guys okay? Clint?”

“We’re all good. Just letting Barton adjust.” Tony was the first to speak then gave a small kiss to Clint’s forehead. Who then hmmd his appreciation.

“Well, in that case. Bruce, are you ready for me?” he asked in a low voice. He had crawled over and got himself behind Banner. Bruce turned his head and gave a small nod, afraid to speak. Unfortunately while Steve was scissoring Banner to open him up for his rather large cock, both Clint and Tony had to keep still while waiting. Finally when Rogers thought Bruce was stretched enough and put some lube on, he guided himself into him and Banner almost tightened up, but relaxed when Steve started to kiss and rub his back. When he was settled Steve started slow, small thrusts into Bruce at first, which Banner appreciated. No one spoke, slapps could be heard from Steve and Bruce, Tony was moaning, so was Bruce. Clint was groaning which was escalating inside the rather small rectangle room. Steve’s thrusts eventually went from slow to rhythmic to sporadically fast, where they were all moaning and groaning. The first to cum was Bruce, who couldn’t take it anymore and released himself inside Clint. Tony and Clint almost came together, the latter was a split second before the former, spilling between them. Steve was last, with a death grip on Banner’s hips, he actually let go and fell backwards onto the bed stroking himself until he got every last drop and sighed with a satisfied smile. 

“Shit! That was awesome. Everybody good?” Tony spoke up. 

“Yeah.” “Yes.” came from Steve and Bruce. What totally shocked Tony was the next words out of Clint’s mouth.

“Not quite. Okay, everybody rest for a minute. I want to be laying down, like I originally wanted to. Bruce?” 

“Uh. Yeah?” 

“Don’t even bother sliding out of me. Do you hear? Just lay back on the bed with me. Got it.” Clint instructed, he then sat up with his back to Banner's chest. Bruce was a little tired but did what the archer asked. Started by wrapping his arms around Barton’s abdomen and proceeded to lift the two of them, which got Clint off of Tony’s cock with a pop and laid them both on the bed, with Clint on top of him. Bruce smiled and purred,

“I kind of like this position.” into Clint’s ear, giving a lick. Clint squirmed but kept his cool by instructing the other two. 

“Okay. Now Steve, come over and join Banner, will ya. I want Tony to fuck you, this time.” The two smiled at him and also followed the archers directions. Steve didn’t even prepare Clint, just kissed him and sank in besides Bruce’s dick. As Clint welcomed the intrusion, Tony was happily fingering their good captain for his decently sized cock. 

“Ready for me, my dear captain?”

“I told you not to call me that in the bedroom, Stark. I’m not in costume. How would you like it, if I called you Ironman. On second thought, you would like it, wouldn’t you.” Steve stated, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Fuck yeah, I would. In fact, as of right now, all three of you call me that, when I’m fucking you. Hear that Cap.” Both Barton and Banner chuckled when they saw Rogers roll his eyes.

“Yes, I do.  _ Ironman _ .” Tony mentally high-fived himself and gave a once thrust into Steve, like he did with Clint earlier. Except Rogers was anticipating that and took the pain full on. This time around with Tony fucking Steve, all four were more vocal than before.

“Oh yeah, take it Cap.”

“Ohh. Tony.”

“So good. Harder, faster.” Clint voiced.

“Oh. My. God.” Came from Bruce.

They were so caught up in the moment, that not one of the four noticed the tall blonde standing in the corner. He had been there for more than two minutes, silently observing them. He smiled and decided to join them. 

Tony who was too involved with what he was doing to register that someone was behind him. He kept going and a few minutes later, he came inside the Captain. Banner was next, followed by Clint and Steve was once again last to come. It wasn’t until now, that Tony looked at the three of them and noticed hands on his hips. 

“Whoa!” he yelped and quickly pulled away from Steve and turned around. 

“Well, Hello Thor!” he exclaimed. Steve copied him, by removing himself from Clint and turned around to see the God in his full naked glory. For the most part, Banner just stared opened mouth while Clint was shocked at first then got an idea. He kissed Banner’s hand, slid off of him and crawled over to Thor. Thor was quick to think what the hawk wanted to do and laid down onto the bed, stroking himself. Clint first looked over his shoulder at his three partners, Tony was grinning, Bruce gave a small smile and Steve just nodded. From their viewpoint, as Clint bent over and sucked Thor’s massage cock they saw their cum running down his legs and smiled. It wasn’t long before he stopped and positioned himself over Thor, who gazed up at him and placed his hands on Clint’s hips. He then inched himself down, making Thor toss his head back and moan. He shivered as he moved up and down on Thor’s massive cock. The three were mesmerized, at first then situated themselves around the two. Tony went to Clint’s right, Bruce to his left and Steve’s broad chest was behind him. 

“Ohh. You feel so good Thor.” Thor sat up and whispered seductively,

“I would feel good too if we had another join me, inside of you.” Clint stopped moving, opened his eyes and took a good look at Thor, who then kissed his nose. He smiled at him, stilled himself and pushed Thor back down.

“Okay. Let me take a sec and think about this. I think, maybe I want to try you and.. Steve.” Steve was a little surprised then helped Clint lay on top of Thor. 

“Do you want or need prepping?” he asked, fingering Clint. Who then hissed and answered, 

“Nope. Go for it.” 

“Well, that’s the spirit.” Tony quipped. Which got Clint to turn and look at him. 

“You wanted to do this. Didn’t you?”

“Uh. Hello, next to point breaks cock. Fuck, who wouldn't!” 

“Sorry. Maybe another time. Or if I possibly want one more round.” Clint explained, then pulled Tony in for a kiss. As they were kissing, Steve took the distraction to push inside of Barton with one go. That resulted with Clint breaking the kiss and giving a cry, that got the four to look toward him. Bruce placed his hand on Clint’s back and was the one to ask,

“Clint, you alright? Do you want Steve to pull out?” Clint shook his head and answered in a huff,

“No. No. I'm good. I’m good. Adjusting.” 

“I’m surprised you picked me, I’m not much bigger than Bruce. However Tony’s size would have been better. Uh, sorry love.” Steve said, looking sheepish at Tony. Stark kissed him before answering,

“It’s okay. Dear. I understand. At least I’m the same size as our dp champ here.” with a smirk. Both Bruce and Steve face palmed themselves while Barton turned and gave Tony his best impression of the Black Widows death stare. Thor glanced at them all with a confused look on his face. Until Clint said,

“Ignore him, Thor. Alright Steve, do your thing.” With that Statement, Rogers gave a small thrust and in no time started picking up the pace.

“Ohhhhh.” Clint groaned.

“How’s it feel babe?” Tony whispered into Clint’s ear.

“Ohh. Soo fucking good.” It didn’t take too long until Clint climaxed on Thor's stomach and fell onto his own cum. Steve released his a few minutes more and wow, Thor gave a loud and powerful thrust into Barton, filling his ass up with so much more cum. Barton laid there and realized he had all four of his teammates cum inside him and grinned like a maniac. He then felt Rogers pull out of him. 

“So, I guess you're too tired for round four, then?” Stark pouted, still stroking himself. Clint noticed this and replied,

“If you and Bruce haven’t cum yet? You have my permission to use my ass, as your landing pad. Just no fucking me.”

“Only you would use a pilot reference.” Tony chuckled. He went first and placed his cock at Clint’s entrance and let loose his release, Bruce was next and copied Tony’s actions. They all just laid on the bed for the next few minutes. Clint was on the verge of falling asleep, when Bruce spoke up.

“I don’t think it’s wise to fall asleep with someone's dick still inside you, Clint? Plus you totally need cleaning up.” 

“No. Too tired for that.” Thor then rolled over and placed the hawk on his back, slipped out of him and covered the now sleeping archer. 

“My friends, that was marvelous. Thank you for sharing your partner with me. Steven, your manhood is quite enjoyable. With my spirits high, I will leave you for now. I will return in a day or two. Fare thee well.” With that, he left the bedroom and disappeared in a flash, literally. Steve looked from Tony to Bruce dumbfounded, they crawled over and they both rested their heads upon his chest, smiling. Steve groaned and plopped his head back onto the bed. Just then they heard snoring from the otherside. Banner was about to say something when Tony decided to speak up.

“Okay. I would love to get fucked. Who wants to be first?” he asked, getting on all fours and wagging his eyebrows at them. The two pounced on him and went another few rounds.

AAAAAAAA

As promised, Thor came strolling into the living room, two days later.

“How are the, Eye of Hawk?” he asked, once he saw Clint sitting in front of the tv, while eating some cheese balls.

“As happy as can be. Whatca doing here? I would think Asgard is more exciting than what we’re doing.” Thor answered while sitting down next to him.

“Aye. That’s just it. I need boring, right now. It’s nice and serene. Where are our other heroes?”

“The science twins are of course in their layer, working. I believe Cap went to either the training room or for a run.” 

“Mind if I intrude on your watching video screen?”

“Not at all big guy.” So, they sat there in silence watching the national geographic channel. It was for the first time that Thor did not talk for the longest time. After an hour or so, when Steve and Bruce showed up to make dinner, he finally spoke up.

“Bruce and Steven, I don’t quite recall when the hawk fell asleep. How may I assist you in creating your meal tonight?” 

“That would be great, Thor. Thank you. Follow us into the kitchen.” Steve announced. When the five of them finished dinner, Thor announced he would gladly clean up and let them go do whatever, he insisted. Later that night he bid them goodnight and goodbye for now, after he was done with the dishes. Clint then yawned and announced he was going to bed early and kissed the three before heading toward the bedroom. 

“He seems more tired, all of a sudden. Anyone else notice that?” Bruce asked. 

“Now that you mention it. I noticed too.” Steve said. Tony felt that he should have noticed but he didn’t. He turned to look at the two of them, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Tony. You’re not observant on most things.” Bruce laughed, wrapping his arms around the man. 

“Come on. Why don’t we all go to bed early tonight.” Steve said. What was shocking was Tony agreed willingly and didn’t argue with him. He was actually the first one in bed, situating himself next to Clint in the middle of the bed. Bruce slid in behind him and Steve curled around a sleeping archer.

AAAAAAAA

For the next few weeks, everything seemed back to normal. Sometimes, Steve or Clint were sent on a mission, except this time, they made a deal to not make them more than a week, two tops. The science bros decided not to plan anything for the next month or so, so they could be around more, as well. They were all happy with their three make out sessions per week. Especially the week when Tony got his turn with some double the pleasure, double the fun, which is what he named it, with the three of them. It all seemed normal until a month and a half later, when Clint wasn’t feeling like himself, however didn’t bother to tell any of them. They found out the hard way, when in the middle of the night, they were startled awake by a loud noise. Crash!

All three blinked around the dark room and noticed Clint wasn’t in bed. That’s when they saw the bathroom light on and as Bruce went to grab the handle, they heard the most horrible sound. Bruce hurriedly flung open the door and there was Clint, hugging the porcelain God throwing up his dinner. 

“Clint.” he said and went over to him. He wanted to tell them, it wasn’t a big deal, however his body thought differently. After flushing he tried to get up, only to fall into Steve, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and went limp. 

“Clint!” all three shouted.

“Guys, what’s wrong with him? He’s burning up.” Steve announced.

“Quick, Steve bring him to my lab.” As he did, the other two ran ahead to clear off the sterile, silver table and got some equipment ready. After laying him down, Steve held onto Clint’s left hand, while Banner and Stark hooked him up to a heart monitor and a breathing tube. 

“Well?” Steve asked. 

“I’m not sure. We might have to get Helen here. Not a medical doctor and I don’t know how to wake him up.” Banner answered, placing a hand on Barton’s forehead.

“I’ll have Friday call her.” Tony said, walking into the adjacent room. Just then Clint started to open his eyes and gave a moan, halting Tony in the process and quickly returned to the room. 

“Clint. You have to tell us what happened.” Bruce said, pushing some of Clint’s sweaty hair from his face. 

“Sorry, I hadn’t been feeling well. I thought it would go away, thinking it was part of the flu returning. I didn’t want to worry anyone, which I’m doing right now though.” Clint explained, subconsciously placing his hand on his stomach. 

“It’s quite alright.” Steve stated, also brushing Clint’s hair. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Barton.” Tony announced. 

“You scared all of us.” Bruce said, grabbing an infrared thermometer. It was quiet while he did that. Noticing that Clint was falling asleep, Steve whispered,

“Mind if I ask what his temperature was?”

“Oh sorry. He had no fever, it was just 98.5.”

“Am I still calling, Cho?” Tony asked, being strangely quiet. Bruce nodded his head, then got a pillow and blanket to make Clint more comfortable on the hard table, Steve helping him. A moment later, Tony walked back in explaining that Helen would be able to fly out and assist them within a day. 

AAAAAAAA

Dr. Helen Cho arrived the next night and went straight to work, examining Clint and asking him questions. At one point, she asked the three of them to step out of the room. The three didn’t know why she needed them to leave and didn’t like it. After some persuading, to bring Clint and her some water and food, they reluctantly left.

“So, now that they have left, let’s get down to business. You’ve been having pains in your abdomen, haven’t you?” she stated, crossing her arms. Clint didn’t even argue and looked ashamed. He then felt a tiny warm hand on his right arm and looked up at her shining almond eyes. 

“It’s okay. I just think I know what’s wrong with you, however I have no idea how it’s possible.” Clint made a face and she knew she had to show him, instead of trying to explain. He watched as she rolled over an ultrasound machine, turned it on and placed the gel and wand onto his stomach. He quickly looked up at her realizing what she was looking for. 

“And there it is.” She announced, as if reading his mind. He looked over at what she was pointing at onto the screen. They both stared at the screen and each other for a good minute. As if that wasn’t bad enough at that moment, Steve, Tony and Bruce walked back in, trays in hand. Helen was a little late to remove her hand from Clint’s abdomen, as the three stared at the scene in front of them. Clint knew this was not avoidable now and asked Helen to give them some privacy, which she gladly took to leave the awkward silenced room. 

“Banner would you like to see for yourself?” Clint asked holding the instrument out for Bruce to take. Silently Bruce walked over taking the wand and sat down in the vacant seat. Tony and Steve went to stand on the other side of Barton’s makeshift bed. With a shaking hand, Bruce placed the wand back on Barton’s stomach and located the image on the screen. His eyes widened and turned to look at Clint and asked the burning question on everyone’s mind,

“How?”

“You think I know. At least this explains why I haven’t been feeling good for the past two weeks.” 

“Two weeks? Clint?” Tony almost shouted.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” he said, turning toward Tony. They all sighed at the same time, then Steve finally voiced asking,

“So. Clint, do you want to go through with this? Or get rid of it?” Clint, Bruce and Tony didn’t even think of that. The three turned to look at him surprised with the modern question. Then Steve along with Tony and Bruce turned toward Clint, however Bruce explained,

“You don’t have to answer that right now. Alright. You have some time to think about it. We will support you with whatever you choose. Just. Um. If you don’t want to go through with the pregnancy, you only have so many weeks to terminate it. Okay.” Clint looked up and saw all three of them staring at him. 

“Yeah. Got it. Thanks. I will think about it.” he said and went to lay back down. The three headed out of the room and left him to his thoughts.

It was Tuesday, a week later that Clint knew what he wanted to do. He asked Friday to locate his three partners and report them to Bruce’s lab which he was still unfortunately in. 

“So, what pray tell do you want, that interrupted me finally beating Bruce at Science Monopoly Barton? I had just collected enough atoms to buy Molecule Avenue.” Tony scolded and crossed his arms.

“Geesh. I sure hope that this kid doesn’t end up with your lack of rudeness, Stark.”

“Yeah. Well I hope it doesn’t get your stubbornness.” he retorted back.

“Ha. All four of us are, to a point, so the kid will most likely be plenty stubborn.” 

“Psst, duh. Well maybe the kid…wait a minute. Are you saying that you want to go through with this?” Tony asked, finally catching on. Clint looked down at his stomach and saw that his hand was already there, he gave a small smile.

“Yeah. That’s the whole reason why I asked you guys to come in here. I made up my mind Bruce. I am willing to sacrifice most of the year to have this baby, that’s growing inside of me.” Noticing how quiet it was, raised his head up to see their smiling faces.

“We were kind of hoping you would.” Steve and Bruce said at the same time. They sat around and talked about their future with a little one running around the facility. 

“I’m going to have to start baby proofing a lot of things around here. Friday, take note…..”

AAAAAAAA 

It was a hot and humid summer afternoon, the compound had the air conditioner on full blast. However it wasn’t enough to cool off a pregnant male avenger, who had just started his third trimester. His grown abdomen looked like he had swallowed a volleyball, according to Tony. Right now he was laying on the edge of their bed, half dressed and sweating. He had been lying there for who knows how long, to him it felt like twelve hours. 

“It is freezing in here, arctic dog. Aren’t you ready yet? It’s been an hour.”

“What! Only an hour. Go away metalhead or I swear I’ll strangle you in your sleep. You’re not the one who can’t touch their toes anymore. Or get up out of bed by yourself or even have clothes that fit. Plus I’m hot, tired and sore.” he cried out and was basically shouting at the end. He couldn’t help it, tears were rolling down his cheeks, damn hormones, he thought and cried harder. Tony wasn’t sure what to do, Clint hadn’t been this bad with the pregnancy until now. He sighed before saying,

“It’s fine Barton. Maybe I can invent some kind of drug to help with the hormones. Until then, what can I help you with?” Sitting down next to him and actually wiping his tears away, so unstark like. Clint opened his eyes and sniffed a couple of times looking up at a smiling Tony. Who then kissed his forehead as Steve and Bruce walked in.

“We heard shouting. What’s going on here?” Bruce and Steve asked.

“I believe our pregnant archer is having hormonal issues.” Tony explained. 

“Shut Up! You’re being mean! Please go away.” Clint shouted, turned onto his side away from Tony and continued in a small, shaky quieter voice.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just so tired and uncomfortable.” he then started crying again. 

“And I can’t stop crying.” placing his hands over his eyes. Bruce and Steve joined Tony on the bed, putting Clint in the middle of them and the three rubbed his arms, legs and back.

“I’m surprised it took this long for the hormones to kick in.” Banner announced.

“After Helen went back home. I thought we’d be calling her all the time. You proved her wrong for quite a while.” Banner chuckled, then stopped not wanting to trigger Clint to cry anymore.

“Well, I for one am proud of you for going this long. And to think we just accepted it never even wondered how you got pregnant in the first place.” Steve finally spoke. 

“Now how about we help you finish getting dressed for the day and into the kitchen to eat. Aren’t you hungry?” Steve continued. Barton wiped away his tears and nodded his head. So they did just that and while eating lunch, well brunch for Clint, Natasha showed up. Clint had dropped his food mid-bite and dashed over to her. She was caught off guard, looked up to see Bruce mouth the word, hormones and instinctively hugged him tighter, which she only did with him, no one else.

“I had to see for myself. Hearing all the S.H.I.E.L.D rumors, one needs to see how her niece or nephew is doing.” She explained releasing her hold on him and touching his swollen belly. 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason, Tasha?” Clint asked, smirking.

“Okay Hawk, fine. Yes, I wanted to see you and the three wise men. How are they treating you?” she asked, glaring at the three, who were sitting around the table watching the two spies. Tony crossed his arms and was about to say something, when Clint cut him off.

“As you can see, they are still treating me just fine. In fact, let me finish my brunch and then we can get caught up.” She agreed and left to go set her stuff in a guest room, at the other end of the makeshift home as Clint sat back down at the table. 

After their twenty hours of playing catch up, they entered the living common room to find Thor with the other three. He was standing in the middle of the room, behind the gray modern couch, where Steve was sitting, remote in hand. Bruce was in the large tan recliner, by the window reading a book. Tony as always was standing behind the bar, on the far end of the room with no surprise drink in his hand.

“Thor. It is good to see you.” Natasha said.

“Likewise, widow of black. I did not foresee that you would be here. I have come to apologize and explain myself.”

“For what?” Tony asked, placing his empty glass on the bar. Thor now had all five pair of eyes on him, so he cleared his throat and started,

“I shall start with an explanation. Asgardians have two ways to express themselves in regards to love making. We are capable of controlling our emotions not only with vocalization and facial expressions but as well as our bodily functions. One way is to mainly release our pleasure from such activities, the other is for conceivement between the two active bodies, no matter the sex. Therefore, I have come to apologize to our good archer. I was waiting upon your halfway point, with child to approach you, since you would be past the sensitive months. I did not want to do this in your previous months, when you would be more vulnerable.” 

For the most part, they were all confused until Tony asked his question.

“Wait. Hold on a sec. Are you telling me, Clint is knocked up because of you?” Thor had a curious look on his face until Bruce spoke up. 

“What Tony is asking is, you’re the one who got Clint impregnated.”

“For the capability of conceivement. Yes, I am.” 

“Capability? Then this kid isn’t yours? I’m confused, then whose is it Thor?” Clint asked, walking over to him. Thor looked around the room, then led Clint to sit on the couch, next to Steve.

“That’s just precisely it. I am able to  _ let you  _ get pregnant. However one of your three partners, would be the other father.” Thor explained more.

“Okay so, we do a DNA test to see which one of us. Tony, Bruce or I is the other father. Right? We can do that, yes?” Steve asked, mostly looking at Bruce. 

“Yes. We can do that.” Tony announced. 

“Thank you Thor for telling us, me. I appreciate it. I’m not mad or anything, just shocked, so we’re still good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to the bathroom, being the only person here who has a human being in them, who keeps kicking my bladder. Little runt.” Clint said, as he proceeded down the hall. They stared after him for a minute until Natasha finally spoke up. 

“Well, that was entertaining. I believe you may all go back to your regularly scheduled lives, now. Steve I wouldn’t mind some company in the training room.” Steve smirked and they too, left for their destination which left Thor, Bruce and Tony in the room. 

“Goldilocks, spare a few minutes to accompany me and Banner to our labs?” Thor knew, that meant him, even though he didn’t understand the meaning, Tony called him that before. All three left, so when Clint returned to an empty room, he smiled and went back to bed.

AAAAAAAA

“Ohh. This feels good, Bruce.” Clint said.

“Glad you’re enjoying it. I knew this would be the option you’d pick for inducing labor. Should have known.” Bruce whispered into Clint’s ear. Barton moaned again, making Bruce smile then proceeded to lift Clint’s legs a little. They were on the bed, Clint’s back to Bruce’s chest sitting in his lap. Actually he was naked and sitting on Bruce’s cock being fucked rather slowly. As he placed his hands on his large, watermelon stomach, Tony and Steve walked in. 

“How’s it going in here?” Tony asked, smirking. 

“Good. It’s good.” Clint spoke first.

“Not sure if this is really going to work though. I only mentioned it because it was one of the options in the article.” Bruce voiced. Steve sat beside them on the bed, placed a hand on Clint’s abdomen and said,

“Well, he’s past due and now that we know we're having twins. I think it's a good idea to induce labor since we don’t know how much longer his male body can take.” Steve announced. 

“I totally agree with th..oh.” Clint's voice hitched his head leaning back onto Bruce’s shoulder, as Bruce gave a bigger thrust into him. Tony was still standing while watching them and finally decided to join the rest of his partners on the bed. He laid down on the opposite side that Steve took and kissed Clint’s shoulder and said,

“We don’t know if this is going to work and yes, I agree that cupid needs to return to normal. However I have to admit, that you look absolutely sexy being naked, pregnant and getting fucked by big green.” Clint then grabbed Tony’s shirt collar and growled out,

“I would so hurt you right now, if I could move quicker. However with two babies in me I can’t.” He let go of Tony and addressed Bruce. “I think I’m good, you can stop now. Nothing’s happening down there, plus I have to pee. Can someone help me up please?” He asked. Naturally that was Steve who offered and even helped him into the bathroom. While in there Bruce decided to put some clothes on, despite Tony’s invite to stay in bed and have a go of round two. He had started to search for something for Clint to wear when the two emerged from the bathroom. 

“I found some old baggy shirts of Steve’s for you to put on, Clint.” Bruce said, handing them over to him. Clint thanked him and with Steve’s help put on the shirt, it fit decently where it wasn’t too tight but big enough to cover him, to about his thighs. Clint went to leave the room, when the other three stopped him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, birdie?” Tony asked.

“Mm? Oh, if you’re referring to the no pants, why bother. If I’m going to be giving birth soon then what’s the use of wearing them, if I’m just going to ruin them. It’s not like I’m going anywhere guys.” he explained, then waddled away with three shocked faces. Steve spoke first,

“Well, he has a point. I’m going to go see where he went. I was going to talk to him about baby names, if you guys are interested in joining me.” Tony and Bruce smiled at that before following Steve out. They found him sprawled out on the widest part of the couch with a blanket on his lap and staring at the tv. Bruce took the remote to turn it off and pulled up a stool to sit on. Clint glanced at them and asked,

“What’s happening? I feel like this is an intervention.”

“No, no. We just want to know if you had any ideas on baby names yet?” Steve asked, sitting next to him on the couch and started to rub Clint’s right arm. As they waited for a response, Tony sat next to Bruce onto another stool.

“Well, actually I have. I know for sure that I really don’t want them to have my last name.”

“What! Why?” the three asked. Clint leaned forward and explained,

“Okay here me out. What I had and went through with Laura, I really don’t want these kids to be associated with the other half of my family. It might be too weird and I’m not sure how Coop and Lila will feel about their dad having another set of children, who they shouldn’t really be related to. So, I hope the other two don’t mind, I want their last names to be, Banner.” he finished looking over at Bruce, who looked completely shocked.

“Me? I’m honestly happy and flattered. However I have to ask, why my last name?” 

“Well, for one your last name also starts with B. However the main reason is because I know that you once said, you could never have kids with anyone. Too afraid that the gamma radiation had interfered with your possibility of reproduction. Tony can knock up someone easily. Steve might be able to, as well. Plus, I want to give this to you.” Bruce had to fight the tears forming behind his eyes. He got up and gave Clint a tender, loving kiss that expressed a thank you. 

“I’m very happy and agree with that choice.” Steve announced. 

“Yeah, I am too.” Tony agreed, giving Bruce a smile.

“But wait, there’s more. I want the boys middle name to be Rogers and the girls to be Star, Stark without the K.” Tony and Steve blinked a few times, speechless. However it was short lived with Bruce asking with a furrowed brow,

“How do you figure that, since we didn’t check the sexes on the last ultrasound.” 

“Oh. Um. Call it father's intuition. Plus I’ve had a few dreams.” he explained, settling himself back into the couch cushion, hands on his stomach. 

“Well, I like the middle names. Interesting that you dropped the K. Stark not good enough for you birdbrain?”

“Do you think Stark is a good name for a girl? It just didn’t sound right. Try it in your head, nuts and bolts.” Clint said knocking on Tony’s forehead, earning a frown from said man. Tony thought about it and looked disappointed and sighed.

“You’re right, it doesn’t sound good for a girl. Good thing for that mother's intuition.” he smirked. Except that earned him a smack on the head from Bruce, of all people. 

“So that covers the middle and last names. Do you also have first names picked out?” Steve inquired. That sparked interest in both Banner and Tony to look over at Clint. Who was about to open his mouth however a large and loud boom happened outside and Thor appeared. 

“My friends, I am here to tell you that Clint will be in labor within the next few hours. Heimdall has sensed it and I don’t know if you realize that you will be giving birth, as in like female mid guardians do.” Thor explained. It was quiet for about ten seconds then Clint shout out,

“What! No. I didn’t sign up for that. Bruce can’t you do a Csection? Not doing it. I can’t do it. No way am I doing that.” he kept repeating, pushing Steve out of the way and getting off the couch and started pacing. Thor stopped him and placed his strong hands on his shoulders.

“You Clinton, Eye of the Hawk. You can do this. You are strong, smart, and can keep up with the rest of us out in battle. A warrior like you who has trained half his life. If Loki can do it, then I know you can too.” Thor exclaimed, keeping eye contact with him. Clint stared back and relaxed somewhat nodding his head and let out a deep breath he was holding. He grabbed Thor’s arms and was about to thank him, however it was at that exact moment his water broke and all the pain in the world came rushing to his abdomen and he screamed. As his three partners got off their seats, Thor gave a loud confirmation,

“Wonderful! Heimdall’s foreseen is correct. Our hawk is in labor.” Clint was still shouting, he let go of Thor’s arms and fell to his knees. 

“Steve quick, help Clint, Tony come with me to set up the lab.” Bruce instinctively ordered. They hurried out as Steve approached Clint, who was clinging to his stomach.

“Clint, honey. I’m going to pick you up now. Okay.” Clint shook his head and moved away from him. Steve frowned and wasn’t sure what to do. That’s when Thor reached for Clint and grabbed him. Clint started to protest with kicking and hitting him. Steve led Thor to the lab, where he placed him on the same silver table. All the while still screaming and shouting.

“I don’t like being carried, you big fucking oaf. Get them out. Get them out. Bruce please.” Clint muttered with tears rolling down his face. He was heaving and panting with frustration that he didn’t realize Bruce had placed his feet on those metal stirrups. 

“Babe, calm down. Here drink some water.” Tony said, wiping away Clint’s sweaty forehead. Thor stood on the other side of the room, so he wasn’t in the way but could still watch his friends. As Tony was helping Clint with the straw, so he could get a drink, Steve was on his other side holding his hand while saying comforting words. Clint then jerked, pushed the water away and gave another scream.

“Bruce. Come on man. Tell me I can push.”

“Just a little more, you’re not quite dilated fully. I’m just trying to go by Helen’s instructions and the internet. It shouldn’t be more than a few more minutes.”

“Then you try laying here, all sweaty and disgusting with another being inside you.” he shouted out. He went to sit up, however was grabbed and pushed back down by Tony and Steve. 

“Whoa. Easy there, birdie. You don’t want to hurt the little hawklings now, do you?” Clint had his eyes closed and was heaving pretty heavily, he gave a grunt and opened his eyes.

“No, I don’t.” he said, his voice all hoarse from screaming. When the next contraction hit, it was so big that it shook his whole body. Steve and Tony looked up at Bruce, who was getting anxious himself while waiting. Finally a minute later, as Stark and Steve held his hands and cooled him down, Bruce announced it was time to start pushing. However still in shock herself, Helen appeared out of nowhere next to him and encouraged him to join the other two. Bruce didn’t even waver and decided to help Clint sit up and placed himself behind him, since his sides were already occupied by their other two partners.

“Okay Clint. I know you’re ready. Push.” Helen’s not so quiet voice called out. 

It was amazing that neither Tony or Steve even noticed she arrived and Bruce was next to them. They were all so in tuned with making sure Clint was okay and praising him on how good he was doing that they finally saw the most wonderful scene unfold. Clint had laid back into Bruce’s chest and held both tiny babies in his arms and had tears running down his cheeks. 

“Thank you Helen. I’m guessing Thor brought you here, am I right?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes. I was totally shocked. However when he said it was an emergency, I just knew what he meant. I’m sorry to break up the moment but they need to be checked and cleaned up. Bruce, would you like to help me?” Bruce grinned and took the little boy from Clint, who was falling asleep from his activities. Helen quickly took the little girl from him then. Tony and Steve for their part were cleaning and making Clint comfortable with smiles on their faces. 

“This is a wonderful celebration. I will go in search of the Black Widow and inform her of the birth of her niece and nephew.” Thor announced, trying not to be so loud. Both Steve and Tony just nodded their thanks, kissed Clint on the forehead and let him sleep.

AAAAAAAA (One Year Later)

“I hate you.” Tony said.

“Oh, come on. This is for Toby and Rose, remember. They are the ones who requested it, not me, so blame them.” Clint retorted.

“Fine. I’m only doing this for them. Our children.”

“Hurry up Tony. The kids are getting restless. Oh my. Don’t you look cute?” Steve announced, appearing in the doorway. Tony was in a cheap halloween costume version of his own ironman suite, since he was forbidden to wear his actual suite in front of the kids. He was still grumbling when he stuck the dollar felt helmet on and walked out of the bedroom. Clint and Steve couldn't help but laugh out loud, after he disappeared. Steve was about to go too, except his arm was caught by Clint who swung him around and planted a kiss, that was deepened by Steve. Clint moaned into the kiss and grabbed Steve’s ass. Steve pulled away and asked, panting.

“What was that for?”

“Just because. We don’t really get a chance to do quickies anymore with the twins around.” he explained while nuzzling into Steve’s neck.They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bruce came knocking on the door.

“Sorry guys. I think we need to rescue Tony. The twins won’t leave him alone and I have a feeling..” Crash! “Something’s going to happen.” Clint let go of Steve and dashed out of the room with Steve and Bruce on his tail. What they stumbled upon was either ridiculous or the most precious thing they had ever seen. Tony was laying on the ground with a ripped costume with shattered pieces of a broken lamp and candy around him while the twins were sleeping with their heads on his legs and their legs on his chest. He then scrowled at his partners and announced,

“This is why I hate Halloween.” Needless to say, by the time they were all ready for bed, the mess had been cleaned up and the twins were sound asleep in their own rooms. 

“I believe that Tobias Rogers Banner and Rosie Star Banner should be punished for breaking a rather expensive lamp.” Tony voiced, as he sat on the bed. 

“Oh come on. They’re a year old. I’m sure you got into way more trouble by yourself, Stark.” Clint said, poking him in the chest. 

“He’s got a point, Tony.” Bruce voiced, also sitting on their bed. 

“Even I don’t think we need to punish them.” Steve replied who was the only one of the four still getting ready for bed. Tony huffed, sighed and gave in. However in the next second, Clint was on his back with Tony atop kissing him, he whimpered and pushed on Tony’s chest.

“Oh no. Not tonight. I think we should ravish Steve tonight.” he said with a mischievous smile, looking at Steve. Tony followed his eyesight and nodded agreeing with him. Steve looked like a deer in headlights, until he was suddenly tackled by Bruce and Tony, who laid him on his back onto the bed. Steve swallowed a gulp and braced himself for the night.

AAAAAAAA

The next morning, Tony, Bruce and Clint found Steve in the kitchen making breakfast and talking to the twins, who were sitting at the island in their avenger highchairs. 

“Good, Toby. That’s right and which one is daddy Bruce?” Toby didn’t get a chance, his sister pointed to the hulk on her own chair and smiled. 

“Very good, Rose. You both get another round of mini pancakes.” Steve praised. They both cheered as he set the plates back in front of them. 

“Good morning gentlemen. Your breakfast is on the stove.” The three turned to see eggs, bacon and french toast already made. They thanked him with a kiss and went to sit around the island with their kids. 

After breakfast, the four were huddled on the couch with Rose between Tony and Clint while Toby was between Steve and Bruce. All six were asleep while the movie, Finding Nemo was still playing in the foreground, that’s how Natasha found them. She had just come from Stark Tower visiting Pepper, Happy and their daughter, Olivia. She smiled, took a picture and sat on the oversized tan chair, keeping watch over the family, knowing they found their happiness.

The End.


End file.
